


Snow Day Snuggles

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: When a snow storm covers the entire city, Rey gets a reminder of how great a snow day with Poe Dameron can be.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Snow Day Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/gifts).



> This is for the Damerey Discord secret Santa, something that I'm so happy we managed to do this year!

Rey looks out of the window, watching the snow falling quickly and sticking to the ground. She has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she leans against the window sill so she can have a proper look outside. It’s the middle of the night, so she hopes that the lights from the street won’t wake Poe up. It’s weirdly peaceful, the way that everything is quiet while knowing that the snow will probably cause some troubles on the road tomorrow considering the rate that it’s falling at. 

She used to hate snow so much and be so nervous every single time she heard that there would be a snow storm as a child. A snow storm would mean that school would get cancelled and that she would be stuck inside the house with Unkar Plutt, her foster father, which was never a good thing.

Now, snow days are some of her favourite ones, especially when they are around Christmas time like today. When she looks outside, there’s lights strung on the railings of some of her neighbours balconies, bathing the street in beautiful colours. If she’s lucky, work will be cancelled in the morning and she’ll get a true snow day. 

She turns away from the window when she hears Poe shift in bed. He still looks fast asleep, buried under two thick wool blanket and snoring softly. He’s probably the main reason she absolutely loves snow days now, there’s nothing like being stuck in the same apartment as Poe Dameron himself during Christmas time.

“Rey?” Poe’s voice is rough, clearly thick with sleep as he attempts to lean up to try to look for her. “Why aren’t you in bed?” 

“The snow looks beautiful at night,” Rey whispers, trying to not wake him up even more. “I’ll go back to bed soon, I promise.”

Poe looks like he wants to argue for a second, but his head falls back on his pillow and his breathing evens out. He probably won’t even remember anything in the morning, but just the fact that he noticed even in deep asleep that she wasn’t in bed warms her heart. 

Rey stays up for maybe another fifteen minutes until she feels a bit cold and slips back into bed, next to Poe who wraps his arms around her waist immediately, holding her like she would slip out of bed again.

***

Rey cracks her eyes open, surprised to see how much light there is in the room. She turns in bed to look at her alarm clock and panics when she sees that it’s already nine in the morning. 

“Happy snow day!” Poe barges into the room, fully dressed in Christmas pyjamas with a Santa hat plopped into his messy curls. Rey can’t help but smile for a moment, always amazed at how Poe can make the most simple things look absolutely amazing. “School is closed for the day, we got the email early today.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Rey sits up and accepts the mug of hot chocolate that Poe hands her. He slips back under the covers on his side of the bed quickly so no cool air would reach Rey and snuggles up to her.

“I didn’t know for how long you stayed up during the night, so I figured you could use the extra sleep. If the kids get to sleep in, why can’t us teachers lay in bed all day long?”

Rey takes a sip of her hot chocolate, enjoying the sugar rush in brings her immediately. “You do have a point there.” She leans over and looks at the content of Poe’s mug. “Even on a snow day you can’t enjoy hot chocolate, it has to be black coffee.” 

“I tried a sip of your’s, it’s still way to sweet for me, so I’ll stick to coffee for now,” Poe answers just before he takes a loud and exaggerated sip from his cup. 

“What do we have planned for today then?” Rey is tucked comfortably to his side, her legs thrown over his own legs. “I’m guessing you have some things planned.”

“You know me so well sweetheart,” he admits, giving her his very on brand Dameron smirk. “I already brought up our tree from the basement storage unit and up into our living room, our matching Christmas pyjamas are in the dryer and ready to be worn.”

“Well then, I guess we need to get this party started.”

They both rush out of bed and quickly put on their warmed up pyjamas before they start struggling with the tree. For now, they are using an artificial one that they bought, but the goal is to have a real tree once they buy their own home. Rey finally manages to fit all the pieces together and the built in lights start flashing. 

“There it is!” Rey screams happily, clapping her hands excitedly. They still turn off the lights just so they can have that special moment where they light the fully decorated tree. “Now it’s time for the ornaments.” 

Poe rips into the duck tape that holds the old box and starts carefully laying out all the different shaped trinkets on the carpet. “What are you envisioning for our masterpiece this year?” 

“Well… how about we put all the oldest ones more on top so they are safer and then the middle tier one can be those our students made us?” 

“The plastic ones can go on the bottom,” Poe finishes for her. They truly have a bunch of mismatched Christmas ornaments that come from pretty much everywhere so the placements doesn’t really change anything, but it’s what makes them theirs.

They get to work immediately, carefully putting all the ornaments one by one on the branches. Then, they lay the garlands wherever they feel it’s missing some action. 

They both take a few step back, Poe standing behind Rey so he can wrap both of his arms around her waist and lay his head on her shoulder. Then Rey plugs the tree in, illuminating the room once again. 

“I love it,” Rey whispers, untangling her fingers with Poe’s ones on her stomach. “It’s perfect.”

“Happy snow day,” Poe whispers back holding her even tighter.

“Thank you for always showing me how great they can be.”


End file.
